The Estranged Eldest Brother
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Nobody knows Yuuichi Ootori that much, and even Renge gets bad vibes from the eldest son, but what happens when Kyoya gets chosen as heir and what happens when Yuuichi snaps? And why does he say "I could've loved you first." Not Angst, KxR all the way!


**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't remind me! :'(**

**So I was reading OHSHC Wiki and I saw the section about Kyoya's family. I read about Yuuichi Ootori (The eldest son) and his I sort of imagined his persona. I kind of felt sorry for him bec. in my story (and most stories) Kyoya becomes the heir and I wanted to make a story that was sort of Yuuichi's self-realization but I also wanted it to have my usual KyoyaxRenge fluff :3**

**I hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW OK? :) **

* * *

><p>Renge was never particularly close to Kyoya's eldest brother, Yuuichi Ootori.<p>

Renge, from being Kyoya's fiancée and girlfriend of a number of years, had earned a spot in the hearts of Kyoya's family members; Fuyumi nee-san and her always make it a practice to explore the art of commoner's cooking and gossiping every couple of months. Akito, being the timid second son, had always stepped out of any of his brothers' way but he can be very pleasant to talk to during their family dinners. Kyoya's father Yoshio always requested her presence in family occasions, especially during Kyoya's mother's death anniversary.

Renge always felt awkward when it came to Yuuichi. The start of her relationship with Kyoya she always blamed her uneasiness with Yuuichi on the fact that he was the natural heir that Kyoya had to beat, but over the years she had discovered that the reason her body never felt comfortable around him was because her subconscious deemed him 'dangerous'.

Yuuichi Ootori was very different from her Kyoya, she realized. Yuuichi was cunning, yes, but he was also _conniving_. He made sure to get what he wanted and did not care at all about the feelings of others. He delighted himself in his sibling's misery.

Yuuichi had always lived with the reassurance of his ascension as CEO of Ootori Group of Companies, over confident that _none_ of his younger siblings would overthrow him.

When Kyoya was announced as the heir to the company, Yuuichi snapped.

It was during a party held in celebration of Yoshio's announcement of Kyoya being his heir. All of Ootori's business partners, the Host Club members, various socialites and big shots of Japan were all there to congratulate Kyoya. Reporters were there to interview people close to Kyoya, Renge herself included.

"Thank you so much for your time Ms. Houshakuji." The Reporter for CNN Japan said as she finished her interview with Renge and went off to interview Tamaki.

Renge smiled at the reporter and rolled her eyes at Tamaki charming the reporter and Haruhi playfully glaring at her boyfriend. She then felt an arm snake its way to her waist, she giggled.

"Enjoying the party?" Kyoya whispered.

"Yes I am," Renge replied, clearly glowing. "How are you feeling?"

Kyoya never the one for words, just smiled at her and kissed her temple. They had been in such a good mood that day. All of Kyoya's hard work had paid off. Renge was so happy for her fiancé. Feeling parched from the interview, Renge excused herself to get some champagne and get some fresh air while Kyoya was being interviewed by a reporter for TV Japan.

Renge had been quietly drinking her champagne when a dark figure came out of the shadows.

"Enjoying the party?" Renge visibly stiffened.

"Yuuichi! Yes, it's such a lovely party." Renge replied.

"Then why aren't you inside celebrating with your fiancé?" Yuuichi asked, smirking. Renge shivered. "Too busy for you now that he's heir?"

"I was just getting some fresh air," Renge backed away from Yuuichi, "Kyoya's being interviewed right now."

"Ah, the pains of being next in line to the company," Yuuichi went closer reached out to caress her shoulder but Renge moved away.

"He should probably be done now," Renge walked towards the door. "If you'll just excu—" She was cut by Yuuichi grabbing her arm.

"He got everything he wanted, didn't he?" Yuuichi menacingly whispered, his breath smelled of alcohol, making Renge struggle under his hold and scrunch her nose.

"Yuuichi, you're drunk—"

"He planned it, he planned all of this!" His voice was becoming loud now. Thank God the music was louder. "He befriended Suoh's son, proposed to Houshakuji's daughter, he planned this to get back at me!" He then started shaking her.

"Yuuichi calm down! Please!"

Meanwhile, Kyoya finished his last interview and was wondering why Renge had not come back from the balcony yet. Was she sick? Kyoya frowned and crossed the room towards the balcony, greeting guests along the way. He was about to enter the balcony when he heard a few voices. It sounded like Yuuichi and Renge. What were they doing there at the balcony, alone? Kyoya frowned and listened.

"What did he ever do to deserve all of this? He's nothing but a third son! He's nothing bu—" Yuuichi was stopped when Renge hit him with her champagne glass. Yuuichi backed away, his hand covering a fairly large cut on his temple from the shattered glass.

"How dare you say that about him!" Renge was shaking from the anger she felt. "You have no idea what Kyoya went through to get this far! All his life, he just wanted to be seen as anything other than the third son," Renge's voice cracked and tears started to fall from her eyes. "The only reason why he got chosen as heir is because he is the exact _opposite_ of you! He is selfless and he truly cares for the welfare of your father and your company! Nobody as_ egotistic_ as you would ever see that!"

By this time Yuuichi had quieted. After Renge's outburst, she had calmed down and went towards Kyoya's estranged brother, gently wiping his bleeding temple with her handkerchief.

"True, Kyoya befriended the Host Club members because he thought them to be useful in the future, but his bond with Tamaki has always been genuine, even if he's never admitted that," She whispered. "And as for me, I truly believe Kyoya had other reasons of proposing to me other than for business." Renge looked sympathetically at Yuuichi and moved to leave the balcony but was stopped when Yuuichi spoke.

"He loves you, you know." Yuuichi called out to her, putting his hands on his pockets.

"I know."

"But I could've loved you first." Yuuichi glanced at the moon and smiled. "I saw you first, years ago when you were simply a kid. I could've asked for you first, and Kyoya wouldn't have known. I could've grown to love you." He stared at Renge's back. "What would you have done, then?" Renge looked backed at Yuuichi, sadly smiling.

"I would've said no." The pair exchanged an awkward look before Renge fully left the balcony, leaving Yuuichi to his thoughts.

Kyoya, upon eavesdropping of their conversation smiled with pride at Renge. He felt the all too familiar fluttering feeling in his stomach, and he knew he made the right decision, falling in love with Renge. He saw Renge's form enter the room, the tips of her gown stained with what seemed like champagne, her hair a slight disarray but she couldn't have been more beautiful in that moment.

Renge turned to her side and was surprised to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya hmmph—'' Renge was cut short when Kyoya grabbed her arms (what is it with Ootori's and grabbing?) and kissed her straight on the lips. She sighed and deepened the kiss, knowing that their bodies were covered by the shadows, allowing them to do anything they pleased.

The pair had kissed for a while until Kyoya broke it off. Renge frowned and he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. Renge giggled, somehow knowing that Kyoya heard her conversation with Yuuichi.

They just swam in each other's presence for a while until Kyoya brought her arm to his.

"Care for a drink?" Renge nuzzled his cheek and nodded. They went off and enjoyed the party.

It was later when they all got home that Kyoya saw Yuuichi holding Renge's handkerchief over a gash on his temple.

"Yuuichi, whatever happened to your head?" Yoshio asked his son.

"Just bumped into someone," Yuuichi replied, looking Kyoya in straight in the eye as if to convey a message.

_She's one of a kind, you know._

Yuuichi bowed his head as a sign of defeat and smiled at his younger brother.

_Make her happy._

Kyoya smirked.

_Don't worry, she is._

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I hope you don't start shipping YuuichixRenge now (bleh!) and I hope you enjoyed my story!<strong>

**I kind of like my Yuuichi here, he's dark and then he gets bitchslapped by Renge and then he just starts accepting that Kyoya's better than him. :)**

**I hope nobody was OOC and I hoped you enjoyed my version of Yuuichi!**

**-rm**

**PS I hate that section in the Kyoya Ootori part of OHSHC Wiki were it's stated that he dislikes Renge and just "tolerates" her for business. That is pure BS! Kyoya, in the anime and manga, really appreciates Renge's dedication and he even smiles at her!**


End file.
